Rainbow
by 54thTrial
Summary: Antauri is mad at Sparx and Sparx tries to make it right (basically). Sparx/Antauri Slash


_**Warning: **_**This story has slash (boyxboy), if this offends you then please hit the back button. :)**

* * *

"I think I can die happy now, 'cause I've just seen a piece of heaven."

Antauri looked up from his work, a blank expression casing his face. Sparx offered a smug, self-pleased grin as he stared back. The silver monkey raised a brow before looking back to the computer.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Antauri asked with a monotone voice. "Because it will not work. You are still punished from the prank you pulled during the Spring Festival."

A low, humored chuckle met Antauri's ears. "Nah, I just wanted to see the face of an angel."

Antauri stopped typing and gave Sparx a displeased gaze. "Enough, '77, I do not wish to be flirted with. I am working and you are still under retribution. Now leave."

A heavy sigh left Sparx's lips. "Come on, you can't be _that _mad at me! It was just a harmless prank. The Kid, Nova, and Otto thought it was funny. Hell, even Brain-strain cracked a smile!" He said, a whine lacing his words.

"I did not think it was very funny." The second-in-command replied coldly, turning his back to the pilot.

"It was just colored powder, it washed out!" Sparx argued. "And the people loved it. It was festive."

"It was tactless and it took three showers with heavy scrubbing to get the colors off."

"How was I supposed to know that it would stain metal? I'm not Gibson."

"That just shows how thoughtless you were." Antauri sharply gestured to the door. "Now leave, I am not having this argument with you."

"Come on, Antauri! You can't stay mad at me. I said I was sorry!" The red monkey's voice grew harsher as frustration boiled in him.

"Saying 'Sorry, dude' in between laughing fits is hardly an apology." Antauri's voice grew more impatient as well. "I will stay mad for as long as I wish, that is not your call."

"But—"

"No, SPRX-77! That is enough. If you do not leave then I will remove you myself."

Sparx's jaw snapped shut and he glared hard at the back of the silver simian's head. He clenched his jaw and silence wrapped the room as he thought. Antauri was about to turn and scold his companion further, but jolted in his seat instead when he felt a shoulder press against his back. Sparx buried his muzzle into the back of where Antauri's neck met his shoulder and gave a gentle nuzzle.

Antauri's heart twisted and the words died in his throat as he sat still, stunned by the pilot's actions. Sparx said nothing and just rested against him, coal eyes closed. Silence settled the room and Antauri found that he could not dare to move. He did not know where this was coming from and he trembled every time Sparx nuzzled him.

He swallowed back the lump in his throat before looking to the pilot. "What…"

Sparx silenced him with a small kiss to his shoulder. A small noise left his throat and he decided that staying quiet was for the best although he could not understand why Sparx was acting this way. The red simian had never been one for affection let along affection for a fellow male team member. Thoughts swirled through the second-in-command's head and he found that he just could not relax; the mystery was too stunning to him.

"I'm sorry," Antauri jumped when he heard Sparx's soft voice. "I'm sorry for blasting you in the face with a color powdered confetti cannon. I shouldn't have done it…or I at least shouldn't have let you get so close to it."

Antauri blinked slowly at the red monkey and at first he could not tell if Sparx was being sincere or not, but the soft kisses to his shoulder told him that this was not just Sparx being prideful. He truly meant it. Antauri smiled and a soft sigh left his lips.

"Alright…" He said quietly. "I forgive you, Sparx…but just promise not to do such a thing again."

Sparx met Antauri's eyes for the first time and his grin returned. "I promise."

A low chuckle rippled through Antauri's chest and he took the pilot's hand, bring it to his lips. "And I suppose you won't need to be punishing…"

Sparx let out a weak laugh, but Antauri did not miss how Sparx subconsciously licked his lip. "That's right. Cleaning dishes is boring and I still have scars from the last time I was Nova's sparring partner."

"I see. Then I suppose I will drop the charges." Antauri smiled and kissed Sparx's hand again. "But only if you join me for dinner this evening."

Sparx let out a hearty laugh. "Hey, asking for dates is my thing!"

"Are you sure? Surely you have not obtained a date by using those horrible pick-up lines."

A charming smile graced the pilot's lips. "Oh, those weren't my best ones. I bet I could sweep you off your feet by the end of the night."

Antauri returned the smile. "I would like to see you try."

"Then it's a date!"

* * *

**_A/N: Wrote this because I have a job interview in an hour and I needed something to calm my nerves. It didn't work, but hey :'D I don't really know what this is, it was just suppose to be a stupid story using pick up lines, but then I made Antauri mad at Sparx and it just went from there. Oh well :'D (Psst, title comes from the fact that the silver monkey became the rainbow monkey after Sparx's prank)_**

**_Enjoy anyway! :)_**


End file.
